


Why are you here?

by koalathebear



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of season 1.  Jessica asks Malcolm why he's still there. I wrote this because there's something very telling about the fact that at the end of the season, the only on there is Malcolm.  Luke's bailed on her, Claire's gone and even Trish isn't there.  It's just her and Malcolm - and there's something really beautiful and perfect about that.</p><p>Malcolm's my favourite character in this show.  I wrote about him <a href="http://koalathebear.livejournal.com/1538315.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you here?

They say everyone's born a hero. But if you let it, life will push you over the line until you're the villain. Problem is, you don't always know that you've crossed that line.

Malcolm's in my kitchen cleaning up the mess. 

I sit there deleting the endless messages popping up on my cell phone. How the fuck do these people know my number? Who gave them my number and why are they phoning me? Do I look like I give a fuck?

Maybe it's enough that the world thinks I'm a hero. Maybe if I work long and hard, maybe I can fool myself.

The phone keeps ringing and Malcolm comes out of the kitchen and picks up my phone. "Alias Investigations. How can we help?"

It's just typical Malcolm. I don't even know why he's still here, giving me those sad, puppy dog eyes. I thought I'd chased him away but here he is, standing in front of me, tall, lanky and determined. Apart from Trish, he's the strongest person I know … steel and determination even if his body is as fragile as spun glass. He's the reverse of me. I'm as touch as fuck on the outside but on the inside, I'm spiralling out of control and ready to explode on everything and everyone.

"What are you doing, Malcolm?" My tone is hostile and accusatory. Hey this is me, after all.

"Answering your phone," he replies as if I'm a moron.

"I'm toxic Malcolm. You should leave. In fact – why are you still there?"

He crouches down beside me and smiles up at me. My neighbour, the former drug-addict, the one whose life was almost destroyed because of me.

There's a gentleness in his eyes. "Don't you hug me," I tell him warningly. "I don't want any of that sappy shit …"

He laughs. "I'm here because of you," he tells me. "And I'm here because of me."

I don't know why, but I'm happy with his answer and I find myself grinning back at him.

**fin**


End file.
